


El gallo y la gallina

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Friendship, General, Post-Tártaros, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Entonces si yo soy el gallo y tú la gallina, ¿eso nos convierte en...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El gallo y la gallina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Tabla Hipnótica. #12 Sillas vacías. [30vicios]
> 
> Personajes/parejas: Minerva/Yukino. Insinuaciones BL.
> 
> Notas: Dado que estoy de vacaciones he decidido retomar mi tabla de una vez y eso implicaba terminar este OS que empecé allá por febrero. Creo que es todo lo que tengo para decir (?)
> 
> Extensión: 2993 palabras.

Es como mirar a lo alto del pedestal y no animarse a subir porque no mereces el primer puesto, en este caso es un poco sí un poco no, de merecimiento no tiene nada pero sabe que no es suyo.

Yukino alza la mirada, entre suspiros camuflados pues suspira mucho últimamente, y la contempla. Minerva no es nada que no haya sido antes, solo que ahora es un poco más que eso y ese poco más incluye sonrisas escuetas mas no solapadas, y le brillan los ojos y parece un poco más cercana, más cálida. Es una persona que infunde respeto, siempre lo ha sido, solo que ahora ese respeto incluye admiración y le parece atisbarla en lo alto del pedestal, inalcanzable.

Yukino no se decide entre si aquello que le revuelve las entrañas es ese sentimiento o algo más parecido a celos, y es que el pedestal no es suyo. Porque Yukino es Yukino, y Minerva es la señorita. Comparar cariños es estúpido, incluso lo es decir «los quiero a todos por igual»; ningún cariño es igual porque ninguna persona lo es, y por todo eso sentirse entre desplazada y amenazada raya los límites de la estupidez humana, si es que los tiene. Porque no es así, demonios, es que no lo es, nadie ha dejado de quererla ni ha olvidado su presencia, nadie. Y por eso no entiende por qué le molesta la presencia de Minerva en el pedestal, por qué le saca tantos suspiros. Porque Minerva está allá, lejos, es indudable.

Cada vez que la ve Yukino siente que precisa alzar el rostro, mirar a lo alto. En esos momentos, con Minerva frente a ella, lo siente con más fuerza.

—¿Sucede algo?

Yukino se pregunta lo mismo, si sucede algo; qué sucede, en realidad. No entiende el sentimiento que le despierta Minerva, las reacciones que tiene ante ella. No entiende el odio irracional que va generando el pedestal en su persona.

—No es nada, señorita —pronuncia con pena, con una voz que parece avergonzada de hablar.

Y es que ante ella todo es vergüenza, todo es timidez.

—No tienes que decirme señorita si no quieres —dice Minerva.

Yukino sonríe levemente, porque le ha dicho eso a todos. No ha cambiado nada, ella sigue siendo la señorita, porque tras ese apodo hay más que solo respeto, hay mucho más. Quizás por eso mismo no entiende la insistencia con comentar aquello por parte de la maga frente a sí.

Puede responder muchas cosas, ha de ser la única en ese gremio experta en negar la negación del respeto, pero decide ser honesta como no ha sido con ninguno. «Sting-sama es el maestro, claro que debo tratarlo de usted. Eres mucho mayor que yo, Orga. No me siento cómoda siendo informal, Rufus. Me sentiría extraña actuando de esa manera, Rogue, tan extrovertida al hablar». Y es que es Minerva, no se siente capaz de soltar escusas vanas.

—No soy capaz de hacer eso —dice, sonriendo con algo de timidez—. La señorita es —se corta, avergonzada—, maravillosa —musita—. Yo no creo ser capaz de llamarla por su nombre.

«O de tutearla, de respirar su mismo aire, vivir la vida junto a usted. No creo ser lo suficientemente capaz».

Minerva no dice nada a su respuesta de forma inmediata, solo la mira, y sus ojos son tan penetrantes y su presencia tan imponente que Yukino siente una especie de dolor en el cuello por doblarlo tanto para poder mirar su figura en lo alto.  _ Inalcanzable. _

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—¿Por qué habría de no creerlo?

Nuevamente la respuesta no es inmediata. Minerva desvía la mirada, pensativa. No vuela una mosca y es que, claramente, la señorita está pensando y si la señorita piensa lo que se precisa es silencio. No es el tipo de persona capaz de mover al mundo, pero el mundo se mueve por ella, porque tras ella hay muchas personas dispuestas a moverlo a su conveniencia y Minerva lo sabe, solo que ya no siente la necesidad o el deseo de sacar provecho de ello. Ya no, nunca más.

—Bueno —pronuncia, ante la atenta mirada de Yukino y su cuello que se tuerce un poco más a cada momento—, no creo merecer ese adjetivo.

—¿Por qué no?

Es perfecta y se merece su pedestal de diosa. Al menos eso piensa Yukino cada vez que la ve, que es perfecta —cada parte, desde las malas hasta las buenas— y que, por alguna razón discordante con su naturaleza generosa, no le importaría que tal maravilla fuese solo suya.

—Yo pienso —dice suavecito, con su voz de ángel caído, de alas rotas. Solo que ya no duelen y por el contrario la cobijan, no siente la necesidad de emprender el vuelo cuando en tierra los tiene a todos ellos—, que la señorita es una persona admirable.

Caer y levantar, caer y levantar, todo eso le parece mucho más honorable que solo caminar sin piedra en el camino. Todos comentemos errores, no todos aceptamos que lo son. «Está aquí, a pesar de todo, aunque la tiene insegura tanto cariño y aceptación, aunque le es ajeno, está aquí». ¿No basta, acaso, con eso? Con que esté ahí con ellos, con ella. Con que la mire, se percate de su presencia cuando ella es tan nada y Minerva es tan todo. Que la mire ya es un honor con el que morir tranquila.

Y quizás la idealiza, o quizás simplemente lo ama todo de ella.

Se sonroja, de pronto y sin motivo aparente, tras pensar eso. Minerva podría refutarle lo que acaba de decir, pero en lugar de eso nada más atina a alzar una ceja, curiosa por esa reacción repentina.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿Nada? —repite Minerva—. Pareces un tomate —comenta.

—No es nada, en verdad —traga saliva, avergonzada—, solo pensaba tonterías.

—¿Qué debo asumir acerca de tus pensamientos dado lo roja que te has puesto?

—¡No era nada de ese estilo! —exclama enseguida y a Minerva casi le dan ganas de que se le escape una leve risa porque Yukino es ingenua en ciertas cosas e, irónicamente, despierta en otras variantes de eso mismo.

Y es que «Sting-sama, usted se masturba pensando en Natsu-sama, ¿verdad?», sonríe como quien habla del clima mientras su maestro queda más rojo que brasa caliente y parece desear que se lo trague la tierra, pero lo de ella es una pregunta inofensiva y una duda entendible pues «es que no creo que lo haga pensando en Rogue». Y aun así «Rufus y Orga duermen juntos porque a Rufus no le gusta dormir solo, y se bañan juntos para ahorrar agua. ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber para ello?». Es que es lo más ilógico del mundo ver una cosa y no la otra, eso o  _ no hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver _ y nada más tiene asimilado a Sting porque, salvo por él mismo, aceptar su homosexualidad es bien sencillo y ya todos lo han hecho.

De seguro por esa misma ilógica Yukino se sonroja ante un doble sentido y «yo no pensaba nada de ese estilo», pero lee novelas eróticas mientras jura que nadie lo sabe.

Es curiosa, en muchos sentidos, como una especie de ángel dulce y puro pero que escapa a toda comprensión humana. Al menos así la describiría Minerva de tener que hacerlo.

—¿Y de qué estilo era, entonces?

—¿Estilo?

—Posición.

—¡Señorita! —Y sonrojada y avergonzada es adorable—. No pensaba nada de eso, ni de cerca.

—¿Y qué pensabas, entonces?

—Nada.

—Acabas de decirme que pensabas algo.

—Bueno, pero ahora no pienso nada.

—Y eso a mí qué —replica Minerva—, si ahora quieres hacer como medusa y detener tu actividad cerebral para, efectivamente, no pensar nada no es mi tema, pero hace unos momentos, tiempo pasado, dijiste que pensabas tonterías y por eso te habías puesto roja. La definición concreta de tontería en este contexto es lo que me interesa.

—Nada importante, señorita.

—Bueno, tampoco me va mucho si es importante o no, pero de que tengo curiosidad sobre eso la tengo.

—No se lo voy a decir.

—¿Por qué no?

Yukino voltea la mirada, incómoda, pero no dice nada ni muestra señales de llegar a hacerlo, en lo absoluto. Minerva enarca una ceja, expectante. Podrían estar así toda la vida, nada se los impide —el tiempo, quizás, que es efímero— mas Yukino se resigna, tan solo un poco.

—Nada más —musita, todavía más incómoda que antes—, pensaba que todos quieren mucho a la señorita.

Minerva enarca la otra ceja, gesto que viene a refutar dicha respuesta.

—¿Te has puesto roja por eso?

—No por eso... exactamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que —se detiene, insegura, antes de forzarse a continuar—, últimamente no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez siento celos de la señorita.

Minerva esta vez frunce levemente el ceño, no esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Y por qué estarías celosa?

No le ve lógica, en lo absoluto. ¿Ella, de su persona?

—Es que —Yukino medita las palabras—, la señorita es maravillosa y... bueno, quizás me acompleja un poco eso.

«Ya sabe, ser demasiado poco para usted».

—¿Eso qué?

A Yukino se le van atorando las palabras en la garganta por el miedo que le provoca decir más de lo que quiere decir, hablar de sobra.

«Eso, haber puesto hace nada al amor y a usted en la misma oración».

—Quizás —se atora, teme unos segundos lo que pudiera pensar— ser demasiado poco en comparación a usted.

Minerva vuelve a enarcar una ceja.

—¿Y eso en qué mundo sucede?

—Señorita —reclama Yukino, suavecito—, hablo en serio.

—Yo también, no veo como mamá gallina es poco en comparación a mí.

Yukino nota como se le colora el rostro nuevamente.

—Deje de llamarme así, por favor.

—Por qué, te viene bastante.

—Claro que no —replica, juntando levemente las cejas y endureciendo, o tratando de, el rostro. Minerva quiere reír ante el hecho de que solo le falta inflar las mejillas para que eso termine de parecer un puchero—. No soy mamá gallina.

La morena alza una mano, apoyando la punta de su indice en la nariz de Yukino y acercando su rostro al contrario, divertida.

—Claro que sí —replica a su vez, sonriente—. Esto es un gallinero y la mamá de todos los pollitos, la que pone orden y a la que todos escuchan, eres tú.

Yukino pagaría lo que no tiene por ser capaz de ocultar su nerviosismo ante la cercanía de la otra maga.

—Es una analogía curiosa —comenta, intentando respirar con normalidad—, pero yo pensé que eramos tigres.

Minerva desvía la mirada.

—Bueno, sí —admite, volviendo a mirarla—, cuando pelean —agrega—, en el día a día todos me parecen más un gallinero siendo tan ruidosos. Claro, Rufus no, él no es ruidoso, a menos que esté en vías de matar a alguien, aunque entonces tampoco hace mucho ruido.

A Yukino se le escapa la sonrisa.

—El ruidoso es Sting.

—Orga también es ruidoso —replica Orland—, a menos que Rufus pida silencio, aunque no suele molestarle que él haga ruido así que no suele pedirle que se calle —se alza de hombros—. Rogue es ruidoso cuando discute con Sting.

—La señorita no es ruidosa.

—Tú tampoco, ni siquiera cuando pones orden en el gallinero.

—Que no soy mamá gallina.

Minerva hace un gesto medio dramático, algo como  _ deja la negación, por favor _ , bufando levemente y rodando los ojos, aunque Yukino sabe que es eso, un gesto dramático y no más.

—Que sí, mamá gallina.

Yukino es quien suspira ahora, sonriendo un poco tras eso.

—Bueno, pero si yo soy mamá gallina —dice—, entonces la señorita es el gallo, ¿no? —Le parece que sí, es quien cumpliría ese papel.

Obtiene una mirada fija a cambio de su comentario, una que se prolonga tanto tiempo que acaba ladeando el rostro, extrañada. Pero no tiene tiempo de preguntar.

—Entonces si yo soy el gallo y tú la gallina —susurra Minerva, más seria de lo que debería—, ¿eso nos convierte en...?

Son unos momentos de silencio durante los cuales Minerva vuelve a sonreír y Yukino enrojece hasta la punta de los pies. Piensa qué decir, pero no se le ocurre mientras la otra maga ya ha quitado su dedo de su rostro pero sigue a nada de este, centímetros. Mala situación para que se sonroje, definitivamente.

Se acaba mordiendo el labio en lo que nota el estómago apretado, es que está tensa. Y Minerva sigue ahí, siendo la señorita inalcanzable en su pedestal eterno, sin embargo de pronto está muy cerca y ya no tiene el cuello doblado y es un tanto extraño.

Además se ha preguntado medio segundo si Minerva, a esa distancia y con ella mordiéndose los labios, no desviará la atención a estos. Quizás lo hubiera hecho de no entrar Sting al cuarto, captando la atención de la mayor.

Sting devuelve la mirada mientras el corazón de Yukino palpita como demente, y ella está levemente molesta por la irrupción. ¿De qué?

—¿Molesto? —inquiere el maestro, notando el ambiente enrarecido.

—No —responde Minerva mientras Yukino sigue buscando dónde se dejó las cuerdas vocales—. Yukino nada más se me estaba declarando.

Ah, las encontró.

—¡No hacía eso! —exclama más roja si se puede mientras Sting parpadea más confundido de lo que estará en el resto de su vida.

—¿Qué?

—Soy el gallo y ella es mi gallina, tú eres el pollito, obvio.

—¡Señorita! —reclama Yukino levantándose—. No diga eso —exige.

—Por supuesto, querida.

—¡No me llame así!

—Gallinita de mi corazón.

—Señorita, solo se está riendo de mí.

—Oh, claro que no, te declaro mi amor.

—No actúe como Sting-sama, es molesto.

—Eh, ¿yo que diablos tengo que ver en este asunto? —inquiere Sting, perplejo.

—Cállese Sting-sama.

—Sí.

—¿Ves? —ríe Minerva—. Todos le hacen caso a mamá gallina.

Yukino tiene ganas de gritarle alguna grosería pese a que es la señorita y ella es Yukino, aunque en esos momentos ambos detalles —que son meros detalles— no le interesan mucho. Da la vuelta, dispuesta a largarse.

—Eh, Yukino —llama Minerva, levantándose tras ella—. No te enojes, venga —pide preocupada aunque no lo parezca, porque aún si su tono de voz sigue igual de tranquilo se leen entre líneas que sí se ha preocupado algo por su reacción.

—No me hable.

—No te pongas así.

Suspira y da la vuelta, con la impresión de unos cuantos segundos de que entiende un tanto el sentimiento que le carcome el pecho, solo un momento. Cuando Minerva se inclina levemente para quedar frente a frente, porque es más alta y más todo.

—Solo era una broma, mamá gallina —le dice con calma, mirándola a los ojos.

Y es la impresión de unos cuantos segundos que la prefiere así, cuando no la siente lejana, cuando no le parece inalcanzable. Cuando no está allá arriba en un pedestal de mierda que no sirve para nada —y que ella y solo ella ha creado—.

Se cruza de brazos, terca y nuevamente con esa expresión facial que se acerca de forma adorable a un puchero.

—Una broma desagradable —aclara.

Minerva le sonríe.

—Oh, venga, no es un apodo tan malo.

—No lo de mamá gallina —replica—, lo otro, lo de la declaración.

Hay un silencio tras sus palabras, uno que no se rompe en lo que Minerva tarda en alzar el brazo, para llevar esta vez la punta de su indice hasta su frente, rozando con su yema el ceño levemente fruncido, la juntura entre sus cejas. Arriba y abajo, como si quisiera alizar esa zona donde la piel se ha arrugado.

—Eso no era una broma, mamá gallina.

Sus cejas se distancian lentamente en tanto su rostro adquiere una expresión de perplejidad, para luego abrir la boca sin saber qué decir, algo impactada. Todo eso en milisegundos, mientras procesa, en lo que su cerebro recibe la información proveniente de sus oídos y le da una interpretación a la frase recién dicha. Tras eso, y solo una vez finalmente consigue ser consciente de lo que eso significa, comienza a enrojecer.

¿Hace calor de pronto o es idea suya?

—Ah —musita paralizada.

Presiente miles de impulsos en ese momento aunque su cuerpo solo obedece al de bajar la mirada, desviar su vista de los ojos a la boca. Quizás es un cambio bastante poco sutil, pero Minerva no se percata enseguida, primero enarca una ceja ante su reacción para luego comenzar, y solo comenzar, a preguntarse dónde está su mirada ahora. No termina de hacerlo porque la voz de Yukino la distrae.

—Eh —musita de nuevo, y solo ha cambiado una letra del monosílabo—. Usted también me —juega con las manos, desviando la mirada esta vez a cualquier otra parte—, me agrada bastante, señorita.

«Me agrada, me gusta, la quiero y la amo», pero por supuesto que no dirá eso, apenas y se mantiene en pie.

—¿Te agra...?

—Me gusta —la corta, consciente de que esa respuesta ha sido algo tonta porque después de todo eso es una especie de confesión, ¿no?

Sonríe nerviosa, regresando la mirada a Minerva que tiene el rostro serio desde hace unos momentos, aunque apenas y ha tenido tiempo de darse cuenta del detalle. Entonces tiene la osadía, dado que ninguna dice nada, de cogerle la mano —independiente de todo los pensamientos que suelan carcomerle la cabeza respecto a ellas dos—, entrelazando sus dedos y poniéndose de puntas, porque Minerva sigue siendo, aún inclinada, más alta que su persona —y más todo— para aniquilar la distancia que las separa.

Es tan osado el simple hecho de haberse atrevido a besarla que el estómago se le revuelve y casi siente deseos de vomitar (mariposas) debido a eso. Pero a la vez es lindo, simplemente lindo, sentir un par de dedos rozando su barbilla y alzándole con suavidad el rostro, que siguen siendo alturas diferentes.

Es lindo estar así, juntas.

 


End file.
